


Interruptions

by angry_bees



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_bees/pseuds/angry_bees
Summary: Usopp is trying to fix up the Sunny with Franky after a run in with another crew. He gets interrupted by their cook.SORRY IF THIS IS BAD AND/OR DUMB IM MEH AT WRITING AND I DONT FULLY KNOW AO3 WORKS





	Interruptions

Usopp was spending this sunny afternoon on the main area of the Sunny, helping Franky fix some damage they got after a run in with another crew. They were almost done when Usopp felt someone hug him tightly from behind.

"Sanji, I'm trying to fix the ship right now." Usopp whispered."So?" Sanji whispered back, kissing Usopp's neck repeatedly. Franky glanced over at them but kept working.

"A-Ah, S-Sanj!" Usopp exclaimed, flustered. He turned around to face Sanji, still in his grasp. "Usopp, you're so cute!!" Sanji exclaimed. "Sanji, please!" Usopp replied, blushing intensely. Sanji leaned down, his forehead leaning against Usopp's. "You kiss me all the time, what's wrong with right now?" Sanji asked, teasing him. Usopp rolled his eyes, Sanji is very much aware he's romantically reserved.

"I'll leave you two alone." Franky said awkwardly, putting his stuff down. "Can I kiss you now?" Sanji asked, face getting closer to Usopp's. "....Yeah." Usopp responded. Sanji grinned, and kissed his boyfriend, his heart about to explode.

"Should I get going now?" Sanji asked, satisfied with his kiss. "N-No, I want you to stay for a while longer..." Usopp mumbled, smiling a little and not making eye contact. Sanji nearly fainted. "Usopp!!! You are so cute!!" He yelled, connecting his lips with Usopp's. The shy one's eyes widened in surprise because of the sudden kiss, but leaned into it. They pulled away, and Usopp buried his face into Sanji's chest. "We can finish fixing the ship later..." Usopp said shyly, his words muffled. Sanji smiled softly and rested his chin on Usopp's head.

"I love you, Usopp."

"I love you too, Sanji."


End file.
